organization30fandomcom-20200213-history
Revenant
"I formed an Organization to build a brotherhood, for the sake of the quiet little boy who didn't know what to say, to the new outsiders who felt astray, to the introverts that were alone and to those who were willing to remain true to the concept of solidarity" - Circa 2014 Letter of a Leader Revenant, the Resurgent Raver of the Forthcoming, also known as Entropy was the leader and one of the two founders of Project-X. Other monikers include the Emperor of the Evanescent Existence,Forefather of xXx, Father of the Organization, Onion King and Pedo Man. He once lead the Organization of the Nameless 30 and all Project-X related activities along with Dissonance, until his exile. He is one of the Three Major X's, also known as the commanding Exofficio Triumvirate. His role as a Major X is the "Troubleshooter", essentially serving as a mediator, judge and castigator. He is a member of the Phoenix Force, and is currently ranked as "0". He is an active member of Absolute-X. When it comes to fuccbois and hermits, he couldn't care less, believing there to be but one way of life, the absolute hermit. He has absolved to never be tempted by women. He was using the name Revenant even before that movie with Leonardo DiCaprio. Personality As evidenced by the way he wrote this page (and majority of the database), he is clearly delusional and insane. Everyone mistook it as charisma in the first age, which was good - until it became stale. Absolute-X plays along with it to keep him from utilizing his "Red Mango" and "Kiss of Death". Within the organization ranks, he is open to listening to people's problems and would try to provide counsel if he could. Once referred to as "wise" he usually went out of the way to advise, watch over and aid his comrades. While a bit hot-headed, he is patient when it counts. He has a habit of throwing innuendos in a mistakenly flirtatious manner. He also has odd mannerisms in the form of effeminate movements which may or may not be intentional for comedic effect. He makes jokes and burns occasionally proving that somehow he isn't all that pseudo-authority he pretends to be. Despite that, he's overly apologetic. He has a strange obsession with birds, more so than costumes. Do not even mention bird costumes in his presence. At times, he's as poker-faced as they come, with a little bit of sass and sarcasm. Despite his taciturn behavior he does have a soft spot. Ever the tsundere, as Aphrodisiac used to call him, He may become the most dere of deres if you give him time. Beware though, he gets jealous. Role He was one of the two Founders of the Organization and began recruitment with Masquerade and Furtive. Shortly after the establishment of the Organization he proclaimed himself as "Entropy, The Emperor of the Evanescent Existence". As the Emperor, he had supreme control over all aspects of the Organization. Entropy created all the divisions thus establishing a hierarchy of power that is fair and just. As a supreme leader, he had the final say in recruiting members and "renamed" all the members of the Nameless 30. Most professional terms came from him such as "Organization xXx", "Project-X" and "Nameless 30". He also had the power to remove anyone that did not belong in the Organization such as Ex-members Temerity and Cavil. An Emperor whose reign was evanescent from the start..... He renamed himself as Revenant, "The Resurgence of the Forthcoming" in honor of the Silent Phoenix and to acknowledge his departure and exile. He passed all his power to Dissonance, who had both 1st and 2nd-in-command's power in the beginning of the 2nd Age. Eventually there was an Election that saw Masquerade win. Though already ranked as the 3rd highest prior to the election, he was recognized as the 3rd and final major X when he became the official successor of Revenant. Revenant is still regarded as the highest in command, but due to his physical absence such a claim would be empty. Instead, he associates himself with the group in the direst situations, providing counsel and insight. Although Enigma is the Creator of the database, Revenant primarily maintains and formats most of it. He may or may not have written most of it. History For the Primordial Era, please refer to Time of the Gusabians. Man this is like writing a novel Nameless 30 Era Hermit Era Relationships Dissonance ' Dissonance recruited Entropy in the Age of the Gusabians. It was their unlikely meeting that brought forth the birth of Project-X. Throughout their pairings, especially in the 1st Era, Entropy has expressed great dismay towards Dissonance, with the latter's laid back attitude. The two have even fought on occasion yet managed to work things through in the end. 'Ascendance ' Among the members of the organization, Ascendance has known Entropy the longest. Their friendship extends to knowledge of Entropy before his more cynical and nihilistic turn. Every now and then, Entropy displays behavior akin to his old personality, to Ascendance and a select few. Entropy himself nominated then known as Masquerade into the office of Organization Head. 'Puerile ' Entropy treats Puerile with a special liking, much like an overprotective older sibling. Whenever Puerile accidentally offends Entropy, which is quite often, the leader of the organization would administer a unique consequence for Puerile. Despite all that, Entropy will not hesitate to aid and show his concern for his younger comrade. Entropy refers to Puerile as mon chaton. 'Labyrinthine ' Entropy speaks to Labyrinthine the most among all of the Organization members. The pact between them holds the darkest secrets of the Resurgent Raver. Entropy trusts Labyrinthine the most yet voices his disapproval to the latter's bewildering responses. 'Archer ' Despite his absence, Archer maintains contact with Revenant; more often than not their conversations are about Destiny, though they also digress from the norm and talk of matters in life that directly affect the Nameless 30. As it stands, Archer has placed himself under the tutelage of Revenant. 'Erudite Entropy, Erudite and the Storm bringer form fire team Hail Storm. Their many adventurous has led them to the dying wastes of Russia, an Unholy Dreadnought and through countless rounds within the Prison of Elders. They often performed as a trio in the crucible and have occasionally raised an Iron Banner. Vehemence ''' Entropy recruited Vehemence as the 6th member of the Organization. Vehemence's personality could be summed up as his compliment: a difficult a learning experience. Entropy favored the mild, gradual change that the organization brought upon Vehemence. However the vexing antics and vulgar personality of Vehemence angered Entropy often. Entropy almost resigned out of his incapability to be patient with Vehemence. Entropy sought to give him a status of redemption instead of the boot; even with his position, Entropy's suggestion lost by a vote of majority. Abilities '''Master of Disguise Entropy can produce a variety of disguises ranging from the eccentric to the subtle. He can even change on the go, transitioning near immediately from a woman to a ghost. The only discernible clue to his shadow of veils is his distinct height and build. He does not use this ability much in exile. Haste Revenant can move deceptively fast and do so unseen. He has an unhealthy habit of sneaking up on people and startling them. He may secretly enjoy this. He is never seen running instead taking long powerful strides that are so fast that the movement becomes obscured and almost unnatural. He uses this to elude his targets and to pursue people of interest. Although he can't go super far with this ability as his stamina isn't impressive. Entropic Frenzy Revenant uses an array of unorthodox abilities that many deem inhumane. It is an arsenal that has yet to be fully unleashed; the only known abilities in this forbidden set include the 'Red Mango" and "Kiss of Death". It is believed that the onion up the rear is another one of them. Sunbreaker It is an ability shared with Erudite and Archer. Though it is not Revenant's first choice he does use it albeit in a more reserved manner, with a swift swinging charge of a hammer. Throwing caution to the wind, he has a bad habit of alighting the ground. Striking Defender Revenant's titan tactics fluctuate between two extremes: a Bastion of Security and a Fist of Utter Havoc. He seeks to protect himself and others most times, but is capable of violently soaring through the skies with a thunderous iron fist. Nighthawk His first choice. Unconstrained by any vacuum and with starlight as his guide, he manifests the power of sol, primarily through an almighty blast in the shape of a Celestial Night Hawk. One shot is all it takes, often more than enough to hunt down even angels. Weaknesses Tall ledges and Cupboards There's always one particular task that every man finds impossible. As such this is the case for Revenant. Extended Sojourns in Quiet Tropical Islands The chaotic will of Entropy cannot be contained in such an environment. The Sunlit sky would burn his body, clear blue waters confine him, the fresh sea breeze would knock him down, and so a madness takes him. He doesn't like the white sand either. It's coarse, rough and irritating. And it also gets everywhere. Madness developed within this environment may be carried over to other areas. Gumamela Flowers Revenant has handled enough Gumamela flowers to last him a lifetime. Dissonance, Puerile and Aphrodisiac would know. Special Concerns He used to handle these before it was mainstream. he thought it had been resolved....God it wasn't. Probably added years to his age. Spin the Bottle Well he couldn't care less, so no dumb questions. He inadvertently ruins evenings as Luminosity mentioned and just about the majority of the Organization can attest to. Quotes "...Is that so?" "..Bullshit" "You want an onion up your ass?" "Hmpha!" (Inference alert) "I couldn't care less"